


Sidestep

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DB era sass, Dancing, M/M, Requested by a friend, just some cute gays, time skip, we go from db to super real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: One dance. That was all. Decades later... no one said they had to get better at it.





	Sidestep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vhscassette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/gifts).



“If you step on my foot again,” Tien growled through gritted teeth, “I will break your leg. Properly this time.”

 

His voice was quiet, almost drowned out by an enthusiastic orchestra, but the threat was very real. He'd done exactly that only a few weeks prior. Yamcha doubted he'd actually do it again.

The tournament callback ball wasn't an event known for the violence. The organizers made it as a way to make peace with previous foes after the wounds had healed and the fighting was over. Throw so much as a single punch and you'd be kicked out sooner than Oolong in the ladies dressing room. Yamcha hadn't gone the last time and hadn't planned on it this time but after the whole near-end-of-the-world thing that had gone down he'd been more inclined to see some of his friends. Bulma was already off somewhere on the dance floor, no doubt with a handsome fighter, Yamcha assumed bitterly, and he hadn't recognized anyone else there besides his now rival.

He'd admit he was still a little.... angry, at Tien. He'd seen first hand what Tien would do to protect his friends and knew that deep down he wasn't a bad guy. His sore leg begged to differ. They may not be actively hating each other but that didn't mean they had to be friendly. Yamcha had still tried to be courteous when he walked over and started a conversation. When the music had begun one of them made a snarky comment, he couldn't remember who, about the other no doubt having zero dancing capabilities. In retaliation more doubts were tossed around and within seconds they had joined the crowd of dancers. Who started it didn't matter anymore. It was about proving each other wrong. It would have been a sound plan had they not both been horrible at dancing.

 

"Keep kicking my shin and you won't have to." Yamcha snarled back. Tien glared at him, an effect enhanced by having an extra eye to use, and took a wide sidestep to the left. The move all but dragged Yamcha along with him. Yamcha opted for a composed expression as he roughly pulled Tien into a spin. If they weren't careful their dance would evolve into a fight. At this point they'd be much better at it.

"You'd think that with a girlfriend you'd know how to dance." Tien said when he regained his balance. Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry for being out of practice but a certain someone wrecked my leg a couple of weeks ago." he said.

"If a few weeks is enough to ruin your dancing I'd hate to see what would happen if I put you down for longer." Tien said.

"As if I'd give you the chance." Yamcha said. An idea came to his mind and he took a step closer to his dance partner. "Besides... lack of practice isn't the only problem here."

"Of course, how could I forget everything else about you?" Tien said. Yamcha resisted the urge to stomp his toes and turned them both to the right.

"You haven't noticed? And I thought the Crane School was well trained." he said. Tien scowled and Yamcha knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Noticed what?" Tien said. Yamcha crossed their feet and Tien began to fall. Before he could go too far Yamcha caught him in a dip.

"We're both trying to lead. How about you let me take charge from here? It'll save us both some trouble." Yamcha said with a smirk. Said smirk faded as he realized Tien didn't have a comeback. Instead he was staring up at Yamcha with wide eyes and a blush that covered his whole face. It took a moment for Yamcha to register this and as soon as he did he promptly got Tien upright. "So, uh, like I said, I'll handle it. Just... follow my steps."

 

Tien simply nodded and complied. The rest of the song was danced in silence. Internally, however, Yamcha was screaming. What the hell was that? He'd seen Tien embarrassed before, Launch was anything but subtle, but not in the same way. The fact that he hadn't made any snarky comments about anything since was a red flag. Or maybe.... a yellow flag? Go slow? No, why would he do that? The more Yamcha dwelled on it the more he had to suppress his own blush. Was Tien... cute? He could sure as hell acknowledge that the guy was attractive, anyone could see that, but that didn't mean he had feelings for him... right? Yamcha glanced from the floor up to Tien's face for a moment. The red hadn't left his cheeks entirely and he was almost... shy. Yamcha quickly looked away. Oh no. This was not how he saw his night going.

The song ended. Then another played. Then one more. For men who were supposed to be rivals they sure were staying on the dance floor a while. They stumbled their way through the music together with nary a word spoken for the rest of the evening. By the time they finally separated it was well past dark.

"Well.... I guess you're not that bad of a dancer after all." Yamcha said quietly. Tien gave him a look that was half genuine smile and half his usual sass.

"Considering you were the one teaching me I'm surprised I'm not worse." he said. Yamcha grinned and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You lead next time if you're so confident." he said. The implication of his words hit him a little too late.

"Yeah. Next time." Tien said. He returned the gesture and began to walk away.

"Just don't break my bones whenever you want to dance with me." Yamcha called after him. Another mental wince. What was that supposed to be? Clever?

"I make no promises." Tien replied with a wave. Yamcha hurried off to find Bulma. He'd had enough chaos tonight and was eager to leave. Hopefully Tien would never take him up on that second dance.

 

 

_Almost thirty years later...._

 

 

"Well ain't that something. You clean up good, Tien." Yamcha said with a smile. Tien laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You've seen me all dressed up before." he pointed out.

"And it's always a miracle when you pull it off." Yamcha said. He looked out over the crowd of people. "It's been a long time since we've been to one of these."

"It would be even better if we didn't have to let Mr. Satan win the tournament before it." Tien grumbled. Yamcha elbowed him lightly.

"C'mon, you know why we have to." he said. Tien sighed and put down his drink.

"Yeah, that doesn't make it any easier. A loss is still a loss." he said. Yamcha thought for a moment.

"Would a dance make you feel better?" he offered. Tien looked at him with a familiar grin.

"I don't recall breaking any of your bones lately...." he said. He laughed at Yamcha's glare.

"Well if you don't want to..." Yamcha started to say as he turned away. He felt Tien grab his hand and looked back at him to see a soft expression.

"I do." he said. "Although I can't promise I've gotten any better."

"That makes two of us." Yamcha said. "I believe you were going to lead this time?"

"I'll do my best." Tien said.

"I doubt that'll be much." Yamcha said. Tien mirrored his smirk and lead him towards the dance floor. 

"We'll see about that." he said.

 

With that they were back to tripping over each others feet and attempting to follow the music. This time there was no animosity. Their dancing hadn't gotten any better but their relationship sure had. More than everyone else knew. Yamcha smiled at the thought of all the other dancers assuming the old friends were just that and nothing more. Years ago he would have frantically denied any feelings for Tien beyond friendship. Now he wouldn't be phased. He laughed as Tien tried and failed to spin him and they ended up in a hug.

They hadn't told anyone beyond their close social group about how things had changed between them. They both still had quite the public image and a lot of people out there wouldn't be happy with how things had turned out. Yamcha found that he didn't care as he and Tien made their way through several songs with an equal number of stepped on toes.

Maybe one day they'd lean to dance properly. He doubted it. This was more their style. Messy, all over the place, and a little painful but better for it in the end. Yeah. That was it. That was them.

They'd find their dance... broken bones or not.


End file.
